Una palla di carto stupida
by willelmina18
Summary: Ou comment Gokudera hurle toute sa rage sur un papier, puis l'oublie, avant qu'il ne finisse dans les mains de Yamamoto... /!\ 8059 soft


Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux, les personnages de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, cela fait longtemps que j'aurais collé plusieurs d'entre eux dans des chambres vidéos-surveillées. Mais je les emprunte quand même à Amano Akira pour faire mumuse avec.

Pairing : 8059, bien sûr ! Ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre… Et, pour les gens vraiment tordus, une allusion absolument invisible à du 1827. Si vous la trouvez, je vous offre… Euh… Le droit de me vénérer ? 8D

Rating : T, mais c'est juste parce que Gokudera n'a pas un langage très approprié pour un petit enfant…

Commentaire préliminaire de la pauvre auteure mono-neuronale n°1 : C'est ma première fic 8059, donc j'ai un peu peur. Bon, d'accord, très peur. J'ai beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup hésité avant de m'attaquer à ce pairing, grand cru par excellence. En même temps, ma chère petite déesse vénérée à travers les siècles et les mondes et à laquelle il faut faire offrande de chocolat, j'ai nommé Liinwë me mettait déjà assez la pression comme ça (des trucs du genre : "attention, si tu te rates, je te passe deux fois dessus avec un rouleau compresseur"), mais vous vous en fichez de ma vie. Et, tant qu'on y est, allez donc lire ses fics, elles sont mieux que les miennes.

Commentaire préliminaire de la pauvre auteure mono-neuronale n°2 : Désolée pour les personnages un peu très beaucoup OOC. Mais ça aurait pu être pire si ma chère petite tortionnaire attitrée citée ci-dessus n'avait pas été derrière moi à me dire "mais non ! Gokudera ne ferait jamais ça !", et autres commentaires du genre.

* * *

Trop. Il y a trop de sentiments. Trop de souvenirs. Trop d'images, trop de sons. Trop de mots aussi, des mots simples, qu'il a vus, lus, entendus trop de fois. Trop de trop pour qu'il puisse continuer à faire comme si. Comme s'il s'en fichait de tout, à commencer par sa propre vie. Comme si il détestait vraiment ce crétin de base-balleur…

Alors, ce soir, il prend une feuille et un stylo, et il écrit. Pour relâcher la pression. Pour ne pas exploser. Pour que son secret en reste un. Il est énervé, il est triste, il n'en peut plus. Sa langue maternelle lui vient naturellement, cette langue qu'il n'a plus eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler depuis qu'il est à Namimori…

" Non so perché sempre penso a quel ragazzo. Un dei suoi sorrisi e sono nel paradise. Un sguardo de lui e un gran fuoco acceso nel mio cuore. Una assenza e credo che vado a morire. A volte, sogno que mi baciò e... Non ho la forza per imaginare il resto. Pensa solo al baseball, non mi vede. Allora faccio come se non l'amavo, come se lui mi era indifferente. Ma il mio cuore è chiuso con lui all'interno, e non so dov'è la chiave. Vorrei cancelarlo dalla mia memoria, ma non posso. Non posso perché..." _[Traduction : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense toujours à ce garçon. Un de ses sourires et je suis au paradis. Un regard de lui et un grand feu brûle dans mon cœur. Une absence et je crois que je vais mourir. Parfois, je rêve qu'il m'embrasse et… Je n'ai pas la force d'imaginer la suite. Il ne pense qu'au base-ball, il ne me voit pas. Alors je fais comme si je ne l'aimais pas, comme s'il m'était indifférent. Mais mon cœur est fermé avec lui à l'intérieur, et je ne sais pas où est la clef. Je voudrais l'effacer de ma mémoire, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que…"]_

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, bordel !

Il a crié. D'un seul coup, il attrape sa feuille, la froisse, la balaye d'un revers de main. Elle tombe du bureau, mais il ne s'en occupe déjà plus. Ce qui met le plus Gokudera en rage, c'est que ce qu'il a écrit, ces phrases dignes de la plus cruches des jeunes filles pré-pubère, tout est vrai. Rien que pour l'avoir mis dans un état pareil, il voudrait se servir de cette imbécile de Yamamoto comme d'une cible vivante pour s'entraîner au lancer de dynamite. Au lieu de ça, il sort sur le balcon et fume cigarette sur cigarette pour tenter de se calmer. Occupé à ruminer sur le japonais qui occupe toutes ses pensées, il a déjà oublié la feuille qui contient ses aveux. Après tout, personne ne la verra jamais, personne ne vient chez lui et il ne la sortira pas de la poubelle dans laquelle elle a certainement dû tomber.

Le lendemain, Gokudera va en cours, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, il arrive en retard pour éviter d'avoir à attendre l'arrivée du stupide base-balleur. Il salue le juudaime, adresse un bref signe de tête au brun, s'installe et mets les pieds sur la table, sans se soucier du professeur qui a de toutes façons abandonné la lutte depuis longtemps. A la pose de midi, il rejoint Tsuna et Yamamoto sur le toit, comme toujours. Ils déjeunent, discutent, Gokudera trouve le moyen de se disputer avec Yamamoto, tout est normal. Mais, quand ils redescendent, un évènement inhabituel bien que prévisible se produit : Tsuna s'entrave dans les escaliers, tombe sur Gokudera qui bouscule Yamamoto, et les trois se retrouvent par terre, leurs affaires complètement emmêlées. Premier à se remettre debout, l'italien aide Tsuna à faire de même, puis crie sur Yamamoto qui, toujours assis sur le sol, rie de la cascade qu'ils viennent de réaliser sans se soucier plus que ça de ramasser les cahiers et autres feuilles répandues autour d'eux. Finalement, ils récupèrent chacun leurs affaires, d'autant plus pressés que Hibari, attiré par le bruit de leur chute, menace de les mordre à mort s'ils laissent traîner tout ça ne serait-ce que dix secondes de plus. Ils concluent de ce délai énorme qu'il est aujourd'hui dans un jour de bonté extrême. Le reste de la journée se déroule sans incident, et les deux gardiens font ensemble le bout de chemin qu'ils ont en commun après avoir raccompagné Tsuna chez lui, la routine.

***

C'est tout bête, une boule de papier qui tombe d'un bureau. On croit qu'elle est dans la poubelle, mais en fait elle s'est glissée dans le sac posé juste à côté, juste entre deux livres de cours, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Là, encore, ce ne serait pas si grave, on s'en aperçoit et on la retire une fois chez soi, mais parfois il arrive des choses auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas. Par exemple, on peut renverser ses affaires, les mélanger à celles des autres, et voilà que la boulette de papier a changé de sac, et qu'elle se retrouve dans des mains qui n'auraient pas dû l'avoir…

***

Quand Yamamoto rentre chez lui, ce soir là, il dépose son sac dans sa chambre avant d'aller aider son père au restaurant. Puis il part s'installer à son travail scolaire, se disant que comme ça au moins ce sera fait. Seulement, quand il sort un de ses livres de cours, une feuille roulée en boule et froissée sort aussi. Intrigué, il la ramasse, la déplie, essaye de lire ce qui est écrit. Pour l'avoir déjà vue quand Gokudera griffonne sur ses cahiers, il reconnaît son écriture. Alors il se dit que ses devoirs peuvent bien attendre, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il ne les fait pas, et la tentation de savoir ce qui est écrit est trop forte. Alors il va sur son traducteur préféré et s'attelle à la tâche (1). Le premier essai n'est pas très concluant : les traducteurs automatiques, c'est bien beau, mais le mot à mot n'est pas forcément pratique… Du coup, entre trouver la langue dans laquelle a été écrit ce texte (il n'a cependant pas mis longtemps à deviner que c'est de l'italien. Quelle autre langue pourrait bien utiliser Gokudera ?) taper le tout et reformuler pour que ça soit compréhensible, la nuit est déjà bien avancée quand Yamamoto obtient enfin quelque chose d'acceptable. Aussi, il se dit qu'il est trop fatigué, qu'il a mal compris. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Parce qu'on voit que ces mots ont été écrits dans un accès de rage, et surtout, ils n'expliquent que trop certaines attitudes étranges de Gokudera. Alors, au milieu de cette nuit, un étrange sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Yamamoto. Il attrape la feuille froissée et, au dos, il écrit deux mots. Puis il programme son réveil plus tôt que d'habitude, et va se coucher. La nuit sera courte, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser au lendemain…

Une nouvelle journée commence. Gokudera se lève, un peu endormi, et part se préparer son premier café. Une fois qu'il l'a avalé, il va prendre sa douche, puis en prend un deuxième. Il est en train de le boire quand la sonnette retentit. Intrigué, il s'approche de l'entrée. Qui donc pourrait bien lui rendre visite à 7h27 un mercredi ? Il arrive devant la porte, l'ouvre, ne voit personne. Par contre, sous ses pieds, il sent un bruissement. Une feuille a été glissée sous la porte, une feuille qu'il reconnaît aussitôt pour l'avoir froissée deux soirs plus tôt. Il rougit, cherche à comprendre comment elle a bien pu se retrouver là, puis remarque deux mots écrits à la va vite au dos : "moi aussi". Alors il comprend. Il reste un instant la feuille à la main, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure. Et une idée germe… Si Yamamoto a sonné après avoir déposé la feuille, il ne doit pas être bien loin… Et alors peut-être… Peut-être qu'il a pris l'ascenseur, cet ascenseur si lent à la détente… Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il est encore dans l'immeuble… Gokudera sait par expérience qu'il peut aller plus vite que cette stupide machine, depuis le jour où, de mauvaise humeur, il n'a pas voulu monter avec sa voisine de palier. Il avait alors pris l'escalier, courant presque puisqu'il était pressé de rentrer. Or, quand il était arrivé, sa voisine était encore deux étages plus bas. Alors il ne réfléchit plus, et s'élance dans le couloir. Il dévale les escaliers, saute plusieurs marches à chaque enjambée. Quand il arrive au rez-de-chaussée, hors d'haleine, le joyeux petit "ting !" de l'ascenseur en train de s'ouvrir retentit, et Yamamoto en sort, encore choqué d'avoir osé exécuter son plan.

- Ya… Yamamoto !

Le japonais se retourne, juste à temps pour apercevoir le visage de Gokudera avant que celui-ci, essoufflé comme jamais et devant la couleur écarlate de son visage autant à la course qu'au retour impromptu de cette fichue feuille, ne l'attrape par le col de son uniforme et ne le plaque contre le mur.

- Où… Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

Le "ça" en question n'est pas un mystère. Ce qui l'est en revanche pour Yamamoto, c'est ce que l'Italien va lui faire subir. Le plonger dans la baie de Tokyo, les pieds dans le béton ? L'offrir comme cobaye à sa sœur pour ses nouvelles recettes de poison cooking ? Le plonger dans de l'acide ? Écraser ses doigts de pieds un par un au marteau ? Le faire exploser à l'aide de quelques kilogrammes de dynamite ? Il a l'air suffisamment en colère pour expérimenter plusieurs de ces tortures à la fois…

- Allez ! Réponds, base-balleur stupide ! Tu as trouvé ça où ?

- Euh… Ben… Je… Euh…

-Raah, merde !

La rougeur qui s'étale sur les joues de Yamamoto est plus que ce que peux supporter Gokudera. Sans attendre une réponse que de toutes façons le japonais n'est pas en mesure de lui donner, il l'embrasse, le collant encore un peu plus contre le mur. Leur baiser, au début chargé de violence, se transforme peu à peu en une douce étreinte quand les bras de Yamamoto se referment sur Gokudera. Enfin, ils se séparent, et le japonais murmure :

- Dans mon sac… J'ai dû la ramasser sans le faire exprès quand… Quand on a mélangé nos affaires hier…

- Et la première chose que tu fais en voyant un papier c'est de vouloir savoir ce qui est écrit dessus, bien sûr…

- Bin… Ça ne pouvait venir que de toi, alors ça m'intéressait forcément…

Gokudera sourit puis enfouit son visage dans le cou du japonais. Ils restent comme ça pendant deux minutes, avant que Yamamoto ne rompe le silence, son habituel sourire aux lèvres :

- Euh… Gokudera ? J'adorerais te tenir dans mes bras pendant encore des heures, mais il ne fait pas très chaud, et tu es en t-shirt et boxer, pieds nus sur du carrelage, et avec les cheveux mouillés… Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombe malade…

L'Italien rit, une note légère qui met du baume au cœur du jeune base-balleur, puis le tire dans l'ascenseur.

- Allez viens, je t'offre un café…

Et, disant cela, il appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage, à la grande surprise de Yamamoto.

- Euh… Je voudrais pas te vexer, mais tu habites au neuvième étage, pas au dixième…

- Pas grave, on redescendra…

Gokudera sourit et, tandis que l'ascenseur s'ébranle avec sa lenteur habituelle, on peut voir deux amoureux en train de s'embrasser dans la cabine…

* * *

(1) J'en profite pour rendre un hommage à mon ami Google traducteur qui m'a bien aidé quand j'avais une panne de vocabulaire ou que je mettais de l'espagnol dans le texte de Gokudera…

Note inutile de l'auteure n°1 : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, finalement je n'ai été compressée qu'une seule fois, et après elle m'a regonflée (avec une pompe à vélo) pour que je puisse poster.

Note inutile de l'auteure n°2 : Juste pour vous communiquer ma petite joie personnelle ! Au début, si j'avais peur de m'attaquer au YamaGokkun, c'était parce que, les connaissant, j'avais peur qu'ils m'entraînent lentement mais sûrement vers le lemon… Mais en fait… I'm the winner !

Note inutile de l'auteure n°3 : Pour ceux qui cherchent vraiment la petite bête partout, vous aurez remarqué le "7h27" et les numéros d'étage dont parle Yamamoto… Bon, certes, le premier, j'avais pas fait exprès et je m'en suis rendue compte après, mais le deuxième est un vrai hommage à Hibari et Tsuna, parce que 10, c'est Tsuna (m'enfin, en quelque sorte, c'est le dixième du nom quoi ^^), et puis… Hiba c'est 18, et 1+8, ça fait 9… Oui, je sais, je suis tordue, et je ferais mieux d'aller me pendre plutôt que de continuer à dire des co… imbécilités du genre. D'ailleurs, j'y vais. Adieu !


End file.
